


误会 02

by savarem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savarem/pseuds/savarem
Summary: cp 帝弥托利x贝雷特女装！14岁帝弥托利预警





	误会 02

04

贝雷特并非健谈的人，帝弥托利又不能开口，于是大部分时间两人之间只有沉默。然而，贝雷特惊艳的剑招和作战的技巧看起来与他的年纪太不相符了，这让帝弥托利对这个人无法抑制地感到好奇。他试图询问他的生平，但得到的只是含糊其辞的回答。帝弥托利感到疑惑的是，贝雷特似乎并非不想告诉他，而是他确实对自己的身份知之甚少；在无法回答帝弥托利问题的时候，贝雷特的眼神中总是含着歉意。“抱歉，迪莉特。”他会说，“我真的不知道。”于是帝弥托利便不敢看他的眼睛，更不好意思再问下去——毕竟他自己的身份也只能对贝雷特隐瞒。贝雷特似乎看出他不便透露与自己相关的事，知趣地选择不问；但这只让帝弥托利感到更加愧疚。

两人越向前走，帝弥托利越感到后悔。虽然不甚清楚，帝弥托利还是知道了一些贝雷特的事。他刚刚正式成为一名佣兵，但似乎没有固定的领主，只是跟着他父亲的佣兵团做事；尽管如此，从贝雷特能记得清的年份算起，他跟着父亲走南闯北也有十年了。眼前的佣兵不管是身手、胆识还是资历，都值得他招揽到王国骑士团；更遑论他还是王国继承人的救命恩人，理应得到王国的厚待。但前提是不在这样尴尬的情境下，不在这个谎言的旋涡中。被救下后的自己到底在想什么？为什么没把真相告诉他？为了瞒过他，连名字和身份都是伪造的，这样的自己开口招揽他，恐怕会被当成骗子吧。帝弥托利苦笑着想。

“贝雷特哥哥——”

一个清脆的声音打断了帝弥托利的思绪。他抬起头来，一个小女孩掠过他的视线，笔直地冲向贝雷特的怀里，撞得贝雷特一个踉跄。他这才意识到，原来已经到雷斯塔伦了。

“你回来啦！怎么了，是舍不得艾丽吗？爸爸还说你不会再回来了……”女孩的声音像铃铛一样密密地响了起来，又突然停住了；她看向帝弥托利，眼中流露出明显的敌意，“——这个人是谁？”

原本无奈地微笑着的贝雷特皱起眉头，轻轻拍了艾丽一下，冲她摇了摇头。“这是我的朋友迪莉特。”他说，“迪莉特一枪刺死了想要杀我的盗贼，救了我的命哦。”

帝弥托利有些脸红：明明是贝雷特从盗贼手中救下了他才对。他蹲下身，朝小女孩露出微笑。她看起来大约五岁的样子，亚麻色的头发，深棕色的眼睛，鼻头圆圆的，是这个年纪的小女孩独有的可爱。但这可爱的脸在他面前却一下子皱了起来，她指着他转头对着贝雷特控诉道：“她是来和我抢贝雷特的对不对！贝雷特绝对不可以娶这样的女人！像这样头发乱糟糟、看起来像个傻大个、除了会用枪完全没有优点的女人，根本配不上贝雷特！贝雷特是我的……”

帝弥托利哭笑不得。虽然女孩贬低“情敌”的话很伤人，但他毕竟不是女孩子，只对这样的说法又新奇又无奈；况且她说的也是事实。他的假发本就粗劣，路上被风一吹更加凌乱；对女性来说偏大的骨架加上不合身的着装，也的确担得上“傻大个”的称号。正打算拿出便签告诉贝雷特自己并不在意，帝弥托利就听到了贝雷特的声音：

“艾丽不可以那样说。快对迪莉特道歉。”

贝雷特看着艾丽，声音很严肃，甚至到了有些吓人的地步。帝弥托利惊讶地看着他。贝雷特似乎意识到自己的语气太重了，沉默了一会，抬起头看着帝弥托利说道：

“迪莉特……很漂亮。我很喜欢。”

他们之间隔得很近，贝雷特的眼神很温柔，雷斯塔伦傍晚的风很柔和；这一切让帝弥托利生出眩晕的错觉。他也不受控制地看向贝雷特的眼睛。他在说我吗？应该在说他自己吧？帝弥托利在父亲的宝物库见过最上乘的魔法水晶，而贝雷特的眼睛与之相比也毫不逊色；而即使是王都里最深邃的湖泊也不见得有他那茶青色头发的颜色美丽。这样的贝雷特，却觉得这个不管怎么看都乱七八糟的女孩漂亮吗？

帝弥托利像是突然惊醒一样跳了起来。难道贝雷特……对“迪莉特”……有好感吗？他的脸一下烧了起来，心里浮上一股隐秘的愉悦。但瞬间那情绪就像雾一样消散了。不对，这不对，不应该是这样的。那只是一个虚影、一个谎言、一场误会。愧疚淹没了帝弥托利。他应该对这一切负起责任——果断地结束这一切，别再让贝雷特深陷下去了——为了一个不存在的女孩。于是他拿出便签快速地写起字来。

「雷斯塔伦到了。我的同伴还在等我。」

艾丽似乎被贝雷特吓了一跳，现在已经跑走了。时节已经初冬，天黑的很快，集市关门的时间也渐渐提前。现在街市上已经没有什么人了，只剩店门口暖黄色的火把还在摇曳。贝雷特也站了起来，他背着光，帝弥托利看不清他的神情，只能看出他点了点头。想了想，他还是低头写起了便签；只是这次重复着写完又划掉的过程。等他总算写完抬起头的时候，发现贝雷特已经站在他的面前很久了。  
“和你一起很开心。”随后又像玩笑一样指了指他的头。他说，“我可不会删除（delete）迪莉特呢。”

说完这句话，贝雷特立刻转身离开了。帝弥托利没有去追；他像是被施了定身咒一样站在原地看着贝雷特的背影逐渐消失。他站了好一会，才听见希尔凡的声音从身后传来。

“……殿下、殿下？我忘记你今天穿着女装了，差点没认出来。东西我都买齐了，我们可以回去啦——殿下，你的脸怎么这么红？”

帝弥托利如梦初醒。他随口找了个借口搪塞过去，招呼着希尔凡趁天黑之前回到戈蒂耶。趁希尔凡装货的时候，他打开了一直握得紧紧的右手——里面是一张便签。正是帝弥托利写完又划，划完又写的那张。正面已经划得看不清字了，只有反面还能依稀辨认出字迹：「你会去菲尔帝亚看看吗？」

他像是下定了决心，把那张便签撕成了两半；就在他要继续撕碎它的时候，又好像后悔了，把它叠在一起放进了衣兜里。希尔凡在马厩那里冲他招手。帝弥托利把假发一把扯下来，迟疑了一会，还是扔进了旁边的火堆里。火一下子窜了上来，又很快矮了下去，那假发也渐渐消失了。

05

……是梦。

帝弥托利靠在草堆旁，视线渐渐恢复了清明。原来除了梦魇以外，还有这样的梦啊。他发了一会呆，自嘲一般地想到。但这次恐怕不会再有佣兵先生碰巧赶到吧。

与士官学校的同学在露营时被盗贼袭击了。说起来也是常有的事，毕竟时局混乱，盗贼也比往常更多；只不过这次的盗贼比平时所遇似乎更加聪明,懂得分散对手的战力，这才使得众人措手不及。尽管如此，要打败这群盗贼也不算什么难事——尽管或许需要流一点血，但这也算在野外轻忽了周遭危险的代价。正打算召集学级的同学讨论可行的战术，帝弥托利忽然瞥见库罗德朝自己跑来。

“我还以为你又先逃跑了。”帝弥托利半开玩笑地对他说。

刚从疾跑中停下的库罗德喘着气，朝帝弥托利摆了摆手，急道：“我搬来了救兵！是附近村子里的佣兵团，我带他们过来了……”

帝弥托利赶紧起身，看向那两个走来的人。前首的那位是个魁梧的男人，脸上的疤痕昭示着他经验的丰富。后面跟着的人则看起来相当年轻，一头墨绿色的半长头发。帝弥托利低头朝他们行了个骑士礼，道：“突然打扰，万分抱歉。其实我们正被盗贼团追赶着，请问两位可否助我们一臂之力？”

他抬起头，首先看到的是一双眼睛。蓝紫色、如同水晶一样的眼睛。那个人的眼睛。

他用力地眨了眨眼睛，开始怀疑自己是否真的已从梦中醒来。

06  
那是贝雷特。那种直截了当的剑技和巧妙的指挥都和当年一模一样——不，甚至比当年更加精湛。直到贝雷特击退了盗贼团的首领，帝弥托利仍沉浸在迷迷糊糊不真实感中；而这让那头领抓到了可乘之机，猱身朝着无甚防备的帝弥托利冲去。来不及反应的帝弥托利闭上眼睛，疼痛却没有如预料般降临。他睁开眼，发现贝雷特持剑挡在自己身前。他就像预料到敌人的行动那样一剑格开了对方的兵器，随后一脚把他踢了出去。他转身看了帝弥托利一眼，似乎在确认他的状况。

帝弥托利如梦初醒。他确实还是那个以己身挡在敌人面前的贝雷特，但自己却不是他的迪莉特。不是、不能是，也不再是了。他抬头朝着贝雷特露出了一个公式化的感激笑容。

“感谢您救了我。”他说道，“刚才也多亏了您，佣兵先生。”

贝雷特摆了摆手。库罗德和艾黛尔贾特也从旁边跑了过来，依次向他说明了自己的身份。贝雷特只是听着，时不时点点头——还是那个寡言的样子。但在帝弥托利讲明他的身份后，贝雷特却出人意料地开口了。

“法嘉斯……雷斯塔伦想必是王国的领地。”

帝弥托利呼吸一滞。

“我在那里待过一段时间。那里的人很好。”

贝雷特草草提过一句，便不再说话。帝弥托利松了口气。看来他已经把迪莉特忘记了。这样就好。这样的话，当时的误会也会随着时间流逝而被冲刷殆尽。毕竟那个天真的少女早在四年前就已经死了——和那时天真的自己一起。尽管这样想着，贝雷特说过的话却又一次浮现在帝弥托利的脑海中。“我可不会忘记迪莉特呢。”这话果然是一句玩笑吧。毕竟是四海为家的佣兵，这些年又漂泊过不知道多少地方，遗忘只是不可避免的一环罢了。

“殿下！”

就在这样想着的时候，英谷莉特的声音从远处传来。她朝自己招了招手，示意他回自己的学级整队准备回大修道院。帝弥托利正打算向贝雷特辞别，却见他看着英谷莉特的方向，朝前走了两步，又突然停下了。他保持着那样的姿势停了好一会，喃喃道：

“……迪莉特？”

帝弥托利感到自己的心跳停了一瞬。


End file.
